The Way I Loved You
by mspolapotter
Summary: Hermione's Life was just about perfect. She and Harry are to be married in a month, but still, something doesn't feel right. Songfic of Taylor Swift's song. Oneshot.


I don't know how and why this popped in my head. It just did. Kudos to TaylorSwift for a wonderful song. Please enjoy. xD**

* * *

**

**The Way I Loved You**

Hermione entered the Great Hall with Harry on his arm, wearing the lavish dress Monique Lhullier had created for her especially for this occasion. It's been twenty-five years since they all left Hogwarts forever, and today, it was time for them to go back to their school to celebrate what was.

"You okay?" Harry asked, looking at his fiancé who seemed to stiffen by his side.

"Yeah, I am," Hermione replied with a fake smile that seemed to have convinced Harry. They saw Parvati, Lavender and a bunch of their other friends.

"Hermione! Hermione! Oh my gosh, it's been so long!" Parvati greeted with a hug. Then she saw Harry beside her.

"Wait," Lavender said slowly. "Are you two . . . ?"

Simultaneously, they all screamed.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine  
_

While they were all giggling, Hermione noticed someone else enter.

Draco Malfoy. Apparently, with no one else.

_So he still hasn't found the love of his life yet._

During their last year, Hermione and Draco had been a couple, but unluckily, there was nothing but choppy waters. They usually did nothing but fight, more like how she and Ron would have done. But that's the way the loved each other.

"'Mione, I'll just go over there, okay?" Harry said. Then he kissed her forehead. "I'll catch you later."

Alone, Hermione stared at him from a distance and remembered all the times they'd wasted fighting with each other.

_But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

She remembered his parting words.

"All the time I've been here, it's been spent trying to find the one I'll be with when I finally have to leave all this behind me," he had said to her. "It's just not you."

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

Draco had seen her, and so she looked away.

_Too late,_ Hermione thought as he saw him approaching her. He sat beside her and both of them were quiet for a short while. _The nerve!_

"So," Draco began, "you and Potter huh?"

I didn't say anything.

"When's the wedding?"

"In a month," I replied. "How about you? Haven't found the love of your life yet?"

"Well, as you can see, no, not yet," he replied. "How did you two hit it off?"

"It just seemed so natural," I replied. "I mean, we were best friends. He's the one I clung onto every time I cried. We shared half of our lives. Why not spend the rest of it together?"

"In other words, he's not like me," Draco said. "He's never jealous. He loves you for who you are. He understands you. He's prefect."

"Not exactly," I said. "Nobody's perfect."

_He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

Just in time, Hermione saw Harry approaching her with a drink in hand. His face hardened when he saw that Draco was with her.

"Malfoy," Harry said curtly.

"Potter," he said just as cold. "I was just reliving the times with Hermione."

"Harry and I better go," Hermione said, standing up."

The two of them walked away, but before they were out of earshot, Draco said something.

"Hey, Potter!" he said. Harry turned around. "Congrats, by the way. Take care of what you have. It's the only one you'll get."

"Thanks." He turned and walked away again.

_But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
_

When Harry wasn't looking, she stole a glance at Draco, who had his head in his hands. For some reason, she missed everything that they were.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
_

"You've got yourself a good catch," Draco said under his breath. "I shouldn't have let her go."

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

"Are you okay?" Harry asked again as they were leaving. "You've been down all night."

"I'm fine, really," Hermione said with another fake smile. At the same time, Draco left the school. Hermione's eyes trailed after him inside Harry's car.

_And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now_

I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you

"You still love him," Harry said simply, but still with a downcast expression.

"No, I don't," Hermione said, not sure whether she was trying to convince herself or Harry. Maybe it was a little of both. "I love you."

"Hermione, don't kid yourself," Harry said in a soothing tone. "Go after him."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Seriously," Harry replied.

For a minute Hermione thought about what could happen. But she couldn't. After what Harry had just said, she just wanted to go out there and be with him. She looked one last time at Harry.

"Go on," he said with a hurt but genuine smile. "I'll be okay."

Hermione hugged Harry and opened the car door.

"Draco!" she screamed. As if on cue, the rain began pouring down. Hard.

When he turned around she ran to him and crashed her mouth against his in a passionate kiss. This was what they had wanted all along.

"What in the—? Hermione what are you—?" Draco asked, mystified.

"I love you, Draco," Hermione said. "And I need you in my life. And that's the way I love you."

"I love you too," Draco replied. "And I shouldn't have let you go."

And once again, in the pouring rain, they shared another kiss.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

_And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

_

* * *

_Reviews and faves are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!! hope you liked it!


End file.
